


Candy Bugs

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Ahsoka has found Anakin's hidden stash of candied bugs. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Candy Bugs

“Get back here!” Anakin yells.

“You’ll never take me alive!” Ahsoka shrieks back as she runs down the hallways of the Resolute with a bag of candied bugs in her hand. She had been searching for Anakin’s secret stash for weeks and had finally found it. Anakin had walked in right as she was replacing the panel of the wall they had been hidden behind, which resulted in Ahsoka leaping into the air vents and crawling away, Anakin just behind her.

“Move! Move! Move!” Ahsoka yells to the clones blocking the hallway. She leaps over their heads and grabs a pipe on the ceiling to propel her forward. The clones scramble to get out of Anakin’s way as he skids around the corner, but they’re too slow. Anakin promptly trips over them and falls flat on his face.

Ahsoka snickers and pulls the grate off one of the air vents. This one heads straight down to the engine room. Perfect.

She slips inside the cramped vent, braces herself against the walls, and pulls the vent cover back into place. She shields herself in the Force as Anakin runs past her hiding spot. She smirks then slides downwards until she tumbles out into the engine room. For a few moments, she thinks she’s safe, but then a lightsaber ignites just behind her. It seems she wasn’t nearly as clever as she thought she was.

“Nice try, Snips,” Anakin says. “But you’ll never outsmart me.”

“Ha!” Ahsoka says and ignites her own sabers. She keeps the power low, just as she sure Anakin’s is. “You’re not match for me, Skyguy!”

“Wanna bet?” Anakin yells just before they leap at each other. At the last moment, Ahsoka powers down her sabers and slides past Anakin’s guard. She breaks into a run as Anakin whips around to follow her.

Ahsoka yelps as she trips over a pipe that Anakin had Force lifted into her path. The bag of candied bugs goes flying out of her hand and over the ledge, passing under the safety barrier and disappearing from sight. “No!” the two Jedi yell.

They run up to the ledge, but don’t leap over, the threatening crackle of the safety barrier holding them back. A dozen meters below them, they catch a flash of copper hair. Obi-wan is standing and looking up at them, the candied bugs in his hand.

“Obi-wan!” Anakin yells. He waves frantically at him.

Obi-wan looks them both in the eye, no doubt taking in their rumpled and dust covered clothing and deducing what they’ve been doing. Ahsoka hopes he’ll toss them to her. Afterall, she is still a padawan. She smiles sweetly, hoping to garner some sympathy for her cause. Obi-wan looks unimpressed.

Then he smirks and opens the bag of bugs.

“Don’t you dare!” Anakin shrieks.

“No!” Ahsoka yells.

Obi-wan carefully selects one and pops it into his mouth. “You don’t even like bugs!” Anakin says.

“Well, you’ve always said they’re quite good. I think I’m developing a taste for them,” Obi-wan says as he takes out another one.

“Snips, go around the side. I’m about to break down this barrier,” Anakin whispers. Ahsoka nods and sneaks away. She gets into position and waits for the signal from Anakin. She doesn’t have to wait long.

“Now!” Anakin says as he throws his lightsaber into the safety barrier’s power supply and leaps off the ledge. Ahsoka dives after him, coming at Obi-wan from the side. In tandem, they tackle Obi-wan to the ground and wrestle the bag of candied bugs away from him.

Anakin shoves one of the bugs into his mouth and offers the bag to Ahsoka, who takes one for herself. They both look down at Obi-wan, who’s still sprawled out on the ground. A smile creeps across Obi-wan’s face as they pass the bag back and forth.

“What are you smiling at, old man?” Anakin asks. “We’ve got the bugs back.”

“Indeed,” he says, still smiling as he rolls easily to his feet. “Enjoy your snack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my [Tumblr](https://geodax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
